1. Technical Field
This application relates to a beverage bottling plant with a beverage bottle filling machine for filling beverage bottles, as well as the filling elements for the beverage bottle filling machine. This application further relates to a filling element for a filling machine for filling a liquid product, such as a beverage, for example, under counterpressure in bottles, cans or similar containers, with a liquid duct that has a controllable liquid valve and ends in a product dispensing opening, with at least one first controlled gas path, by means of which the interior of the individual container that is attached to the filling element can be connected for an evacuation with a vacuum duct of the filling machine, in which there is also a controlled pressure relief of the container after its filling under counterpressure. This application also relates to a filling machine employing a rotary construction for filling a product in bottles, cans or similar containers under counterpressure and with a subsequent pressure relief to ambient pressure, with a plurality of filling elements on a rotor that can be driven so that it rotates around a vertical machine axis.
2. Background Information
A wide variety of types of filling elements are used in filling machines in beverage bottling or container filling plants for dispensing a liquid product into bottles, cans or similar containers, including but not limited to filling processes that are carried out under counterpressure for the bottling of carbonated beverages.